


You're what?!

by writer171105



Series: Dick Grayson Oneshots [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I felt like a cute thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: DickBabs fluff with the team. They know Barbra/ Batgirl's secret ID, but not Dick/Nightwing's, and that includes the original members, except for Wally and Artemis. Jason is currently "dead". Enjoy!This is complete*I own nothing but the plot!*
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Series: Dick Grayson Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197284
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dickbabs





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Dick's POV

"Hey, Batgirl!" Cassie called, catching Babs' attention from across the room as she ran over to her, "I heard you got married last weekend! Congratulations!"  
Babs smiled, "Thanks, Cassie."  
"Can I see the ring?"  
"Of course," Babs replied, removing her left glove and holding her hand out to the younger girl.  
"Wow," Cassie breathed, examining the simple but expertly crafted ring Babs and I had picked out together, "You're so lucky! Dick Grayson is quite a catch!"  
Babs glanced at me, smirking.  
"He is, isn't he?"  
I rolled my eyes, and watched as the two girls continued their gossip, most likely about my alter ego, as some more team members came in. 

M'gaan and some of the other girls walked over to Cassie and Babs, joining in on their conversation. Soon, giggles and other girlish sounds began emanating from the group. I smirked. I was going to have some fun with this.

I walked over to the feminine group huddled in the corner.  
"You know," I said, casually, gaining their attention, "I also got married this weekend."  
Babs gave me a look.  
"Really?" Cassie squealed, "Why didn't you invite us?"  
"I did invite you," I replied, earning shocked looks from the group, the younger members in particular, "and you were all there."  
"I didn't go to any wedding," M'gaan said, thoughtfully, "except for Babs'."  
"Well, I can promise you," I said assuredly, "that you all came to mine."   
I flashed a mischievous grin. Babs rolled her eyes.  
"But we didn't!" Cassie said in exasperation, "I'm 1 billion% sure that I would have remembered it, and the only wedding I went to was Batgirl's!"  
"Alright, I've had enough of this!" Babs exclaimed, startling all of the people in the room, and everyone looked towards her. 

Babs practically marched up to me, laced her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back. Once we'd pulled apart, I put my arm around Babs' waist and we turned to the team. Most of them were standing staring at us open-mouthed.  
"Now do you get it?" Babs asked the group.  
A few of them shook their heads.  
'My word,' I thought, 'How dense can these people get?'  
Babs sighed exaggeratedly, put her hand up to my face and removed my mask. I grinned at the now even more startled team.  
"Hey."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DickBabs fluff with the team. They know Barbra/ Batgirl's secret ID, but not Dick/Nightwing's, and that includes the original members, except for Wally and Artemis. Jason is currently "dead". Enjoy!
> 
> *I own nothing but the plot!*

Part 2

Dick's POV

"Wait, hang on a minute," Cassie said, echoing the expressions of the other members of the team, "You're Dick Grayson?"  
"Yes," I replied, grinning, "Who does it look like I am?"  
"So, you're married to Batgirl?"  
"Yes," Babs replied, impatiently.  
"Well, that explains a lot."  
"Mmh, I should think so."

"So, how long were you two together, before you got married?"  
Babs and I glanced at each other unsuredly.  
"We don't know," I replied.  
"Don't know!" Cassie exclaimed, "How can you not know?!"  
"Well," I replied, "we've been best friends since we were nine,"  
"And then," Babs continued, "somewhere along the way,"  
"We got together," I finished.  
The room was silent for a while, all of them looking at us strangely.

"Okay," I said slowly, taking Babs by the hand and heading towards the zeta beams, "if you don't mind, Babs and I are just going to go."  
"We'll see you tomorrow," Babs finished.

We made it through the zeta beams, leaving the team standing staring at us .  
"Well," I said, once we were safely back in the Batcave, "that was…"  
"Awkward?" Babs suggested.  
"Yeah," I said, "I mean, I didn't expect their reaction to our marriage to be…"  
I was cut off by another voice exclaiming, "Wait, you're what?!"  
Babs and I turned sharply towards the source of the voice, and stood, surprised, when we saw who had spoken.  
"Jason?"


End file.
